Shadow in the Mist
by I.Heart.Heart.The.Doctor
Summary: After Death himself is trapped in the mortal world by the claws of an unknown male, he sets out on a simple plan for revenge to kill the tom. Pretending to be a loner and joining the tom's clan, Death realizes that the clan is slowly being eradicated by a source as mysterious as his own; something that should've died a long, long, long time ago... (Updates may take awhile!)
1. Desperate

Long ago, there was sickness. A terrible, deadly version of black cough. Many died.

"**Get away, black cat! Go to the Dark Forest and rot!" The tom hissed as his claws made a deep impact on the foreign cat's chest fur, trickles of blood dripping out. The other cat gave out hall-heard gasps as he collapsed onto the ground.**

I was wanted and cherished back then. Oh, what a beautiful time…

**The tom immediately backed up, his eyes glancing at the injured she-cat next to him. Her green eyes were half open now, looking vacantly at the grassy field covered with the blood of anger and evil biting at each other's throats.**

But now… But now they hate _me_; Death, the wonderful life-taker. _Why?_ I only do what StarClan tells me since I am their little slave.

**The other cat, whom struggled to get up onto his dear black paws, was giving out cries of sorrow and agony now. A part of his heart felt torn; literally.**

It was my duty… it was my duty to take the clan leader's daughter… the one who was meant to die from the badger's bite…

**The tom gave out a hiss as the other cat reached his quaking front leg towards the two, causing the tom, then, to unexpectedly lift the limp she-cat on part of his tabby brown back; pulling her body away from the scene.**

But I lost her to _him_, _the brown tom_. I failed StarClan because of _him_.

**The other cat gave out a heaving panic as he growled to the far away figures "Come back—*cough*! C-Coward— *cough*—what did you do to me?! What did you—?!"**

How could I have known that the _wretched tom_ had stolen something so precious to me; my way back to StarClan and the Dark Forest? How could I have guessed my icy, unforgiving life was stopped by a mere mortal tom?

**The other cat, whose name was Death, realized his voice was not heard and he stopped. Death felt his world shatter and crumble as he realized his job was over. He had no purpose anymore and he hated that; hated it greatly. **

I need my revenge against that tabby tom… even though StarClan has long forgotten about me…

**Death stayed silent for a moment longer before checking his chest wound, which wasn't leaking any more blood. Even though the brown tabby tom had stripped him part of his powers and pride, he still had the power of healing… though, in his own way, he wished he didn't have.**

That way, after I sacrifice that female's soul and kill her lovely tabby brown mate, I might be wanted again… I might be useful once more… And—

**He started to think about revenge, suddenly, the sweet and delicious idea captivating his mind, body, heart, and soul. Killing the two cats who were in his path? Easy picking. Being rescued by StarClan? Nothing could describe his happiness as he thought about it. And—**

_** I might be death again.**_

* * *

*(Author's note)*

Sorry that this is shorter then what you guys might have dreamed of (t also kind of sucks too xP). But I just wanted to remake my "Death" story again, even if some parts of it confuses you. Anyway, this is off-topic, but if any of you guys are looking for an artist for you warrior cat cover; I'm the person (been drawing for two to three years now). PM what you want or if you want to see my style (I'm a digitial artist) PM me about that and I'll send you some examples. Thanks.


	2. Guilty

"Who are you, tom? Why are you in DeerClan's territory?" The curious voice said emitting from behind me.

I just simply cackled in response, my head turning slowly to face the other cat, whose ginger coat complimented his dark blue eyes. He immediately went pale as soon he saw the horrid evil in front of him; me, beautiful Death.

"None of your business, kit," I growled playfully with a tint of darkness. "Now go away-"

"Y-Your eyes! W-What's wrong with them?!" The tom stuttered.

I sighed, somewhat angry. Who cares if I have red eyes? It's just me, sheesh.

"Rude, much. I just have them because there a part of me, fox-dung" I mumble. The wind suddenly blows, circling us in a cold, breezy embrace. The trees surrounding us bended at the wind's attack, the orange and red leaves dispersing into the air and creating a rain fall made out of leaves. _Disgusting_. This world is disgusting.

"It's not natural though," the tom cried. He paused to catch his breath, his eyes darting to all places. "You're not natural! You're a dark forest cat, aren't you!?"

"Pitiful kit, no way! Those cats are little voles compared to me." I laughed. This tom was pretty weak-minded, wasn't he? It was nice to twist his mind, even though part of what he said was true.

The tom only backed up, the frightened look in his eyes turning into something a lot more aggressive.

"Well, whatever! Unless you're a true clan cat, you're not allowed here...!"

The tom flew at me with surprising speed, his talon-like claws prepared to scratch fur. Mouse-brain, I thought, I'm far prepared on fighting such a puny an image of the tabby brown tom appeared in my head, still remembering how his claws had pierced my heart. I fringed.

The orange tom scratched my throat in a yowl of fury and claws, barely missing my neck artery because of his confused state of fear and distractedness. How long was I here to have had my body turned into a repulsive mortal shell of a cat? Many moons, I suppose, to have worried about damaging my 'arteries'. Oh, how putrid.

The tom had a look of shock on his as he looked at the somewhat deep scratch he made onto my black fur before free of wounds. I smirked at his incompetence on not even being able to kill me in one blow.

"Apprentice, much?" I chortled. The tom heaved heavily, a sense of anger as he replied.

"Quiet! I'm a warrior! I'm the best one there is!"

I blinked, somewhat surprised on how mouse-brain he sounded. Jeez, warriors today...

"Really? With your so-called skills? Tsk, you are a bragger, aren't you? I bet your whole clan thinks so as well; a bragging kit-like warrior fox-dung!" I spat. This warrior was starting to annoy me...

The tom growled back, the anger in his delicate blue eyes turning even darker. His ginger fur rose on one end and his claws extended, prepared to make another 'mark'.

Suddenly, the tom dashed behind me, catching me by surprise by only a little. I spun around to follow his pace, but him scratching me on the face with full strength as he dashed around me interrupted the process. As he continued to do his little 'circle' around me, his dashes gave him the advantage to do small scars onto my back, flanks, neck and body. I immediately flipped, not used to someone that fast and mortal. Sheesh, I must really be changing after all...

I jerked me body towards and rammed into his, slamming it towards the base of an oak tree. He slammed against it and upon me hearing a couple of his bones break and smash, oh, what a lovely sound; I chomped on the top part of his neck with my teeth and dragged him back to the middle of the clearing. A smearing, thick line of bright crimson blood followed his trail as well as mine, but mine was thinned out and disappearing compared to his 'life-threatening' loss of blood.

I released him from my grasp, dropping him onto the bitter-looking ground and looking at his dead, cold eyes blank staring into me.

I chuckled. "You died to early, kit warrior. You didn't let me even enjoy the kill."

The body there lay silent, like expected.

I growled.

It still stayed still.

_It always_.

_Stayed_.

_Still_.

I growled again, half-hoping that maybe I was wrong; that maybe I didn't kill him. But the proof was staring me right in the eye, telling me to feel how much I 'loved it'... or trying to. You see, I've never _killed_ a cat before; I've only taken their souls away. This... this felt a tiny bit wrong_._

"Forget about this, I'm going!" I yowled loudly, briskly walking towards an opening I between two death berry bushes. I looked at the night sky, which was painted with little strokes of white light and a large stroke of 'pretty' colors that have it self a milky sort of look. It must have turned night as soon as our feud started, I thought.

I only left the body there, a cold, dead thing.

A dead thing that was soon to curse me.


	3. Vengeful

Cats of many colors standing in a vast white, sparkly world circled and stared at the unusual creature before them. Their furs were colors of bright green, purple, blue, and mixes of shades of yellow and pink and red, painted with strange colored dots and stripes. Their cat faces had been disfigured, like light had bent their features and smushed them inwards. Their eyes were alien, wide and curious, as they stared down at the black cat creature curled up within itself, cowering under the large cats. The cat creature had white, smooth and long fur tainted with bloody scratches made by the other cats and bright yellow eyes; ones that matched the perfect color of the golden sun.

They continued to stare as the cat creature kept on crying and crying, not moving a muscle. They didn't need to physically hurt him no more; he was in enough pain already. But the cat creature smiled slightly as they frowned, his eyes dazed and dark and broken.

He only spoke a few innocent words before he died;

"At least I had someone to love me...".

* * *

DeerClan was not hard to find. It was located right in the middle of a large, but thin valley; surrounded by Oak and Pine trees' and little streams and river here and there where they got their water. Above this valley was a darker place, filled with some trees but mostly their skeletons and the bones of cats and prey, one that I had been living in until the tom came.

I stared at the group of cats from the higher ground, seeing their bodies wiggle their way one place to another. That was another disgusting thing about this world.

I began to climb downwards, letting my claws settle in and prepare to take latch to the ground when I needed so. My body began to slide downwards past the naked shrubs and large ground plants, almost seemingly uncontrollably falling to my 'death'. But in fact, I was going to be fine. I was always going to 'live' no matter what.

Finally, I stopped myself right as I was about to touch the bottom of the valley's ground. I detached my claws from the vines and weeds caught in between my paws and whipped off the plant parts that were sticking to my legs. Sniffing the air, I walk towards the scent that smelled a whole lot like DeerClan.

Why was I doing this? I don't know. It was my gut feeling telling me to go, for some odd reason. I even switched my eye color to green for this! I just felt like I had sensed an opportunity; an opportunity to get back to StarClan.

* * *

"Intruder!" A female cat yowled. "There's an intruder!"

Great StarClan, I thought as I stood by the leader's stone-gray den, how can I be so mouse-brain to let myself just WALK in here?

The rest of the cats stopped what they were doing and immediately went to where the sandy colored she-cat was. She was a beauty, bless her heart, but I had no interest in anything like this happening to me.

A gray cat growled. "Probably from the Northern Clans, I bet!"

"No, from the Western Clans!"

"No, the East!"

"Southern, mouse brains!"

They continued to babble on and on about where the 'strange' tom came from. I kind of want to tell them I'm actually from above, I thought, cause' I can't stand mouse-brains.

Then the cats paused as soon as a fairly old tom came out from the leader's den. He had striking yellow eyes, surprising for a cat at an age like him, and a black and white ruffly coat. His tail was also strangely long and his paws were speckled with pieces of dirt and some sort of nesting debris.

"What is all this racket I'm hearing?" The older tom said as he turned to look at the sandy beauty with dense, fairly cold eyes. "And you, Sandblaze; aren't you suppose to be on patrol?"

Sandblaze nodded. "Yes, but we found an intruder and brought him here..."

The clan leader looked at me with unreadable eyes, almost like he didn't even know who I was... which, he didn't... but it still kind hurt my feelings he didn't know great old' Death.

"Tom cat, who are you? What is your name?"

"Um... Dark. My name is Dark" I lied. Of course I wouldn't say my real name, sheesh.

"So are you a loner, a rogue, or... a lost kittypet?" The clan leader spoke.

"Um, I'm a l-loner." I stuttered. "And I-I don't have a home anymore... I'm alone now..."

The cats surrounding the two grumbled, sounding as if they doubted the story. It was in fact a lie, but I had hoped that at least it would sound convincing. Or do they always act like this when a new cat comes here? I didn't know, i mean, I only reaped souls here.

"Well, Dark, you can stay here for today. If you want to stay here for anytime longer, just stop by my den." The clan leader sighed. He immediately backed out of the circle, entering his den again. The cats surrounding him slowly dispersed, except for one cat who stayed; Sandblaze.

She had the look of death on her faith, which greatly amused me.

Oh, ho. She's starting to get a bit more interesting... I like that, I thought, haven't seen a look like that since the Dark Forest!

Sandblaze walked up towards him and scowled as she reached his face. "Don't even think of asking the clan leader to join this clan. Your nothing but a piece of stinking fox-dung."

She swiveled around, sashaying towards what I presumed the Warriors' den. I slowly began to laugh, reminded of my liking of hate. Gosh, it's such a funny thing!

'No, it's not!

Don't lie to yourself!'

I stopped, freezing. What was that... voice? My eyes turn my eyes around to the left side and then the right. No one. It was all in my mind...

... or was it?


	4. Beautiful

She was beautiful, in the cat creature's sense. A living deity; a figure worth worshipping. In his mind, he was far, far away from the perfect being. But he could never be so wrong.

* * *

DeerClan apparently has a certain 'ritual' ever so often in the middle of the full moon at night. It was different from usual clan meetings and other special events and it was a lot more... primitive, in fact. During that time they did some sort of sacrifice to StarClan using rodents or larger animals. Of course, StarClan never told me about this so either it was pretty pointless or they really just don't like me (which, of course, is impossible).

However, the ritual today has been 'postponed'. Like, how do you postpone a ritual that's suppose to be ONLY ON THE FULL MOON. You can't (obviously, mouse-brain!); because you would have a ritual on another full moon after that one and it would just be the equivalent of canceling it! Sheesh, they are so mouse-brain...

The reason is still unclear to me but I'm guessing it has to do with that tom I killed. I mean, how could I forget? Darn... I should have just ran away towards the east and maybe I would have gone somewhere much better then this dirty place...

Something breezed across my back, almost like an extended whisper. I flinched, turning my head to see nothing but the pitch-black of the night and the silent dens surrounding the circular clan area. I was standing on a somewhat higher part of the valley's ground; able to see the full moon shine brighter then I would see even farther below. This is where they would have their ritual if it wasn't being 'postponed'.

I look again at the dens filled with sleeping cats, sighing. Why haven't I seen that cursed tom yet? I swore I'd see him here. This is the closest

clan to where I fought him last, so this is inexcusable... how could I not find that scrawny thing? Have I been so pathetic as a mortal runt to lose my senses?

'You... really think too much.'

I glanced back, seeing again nothing but darkness and the faint light of the moon reflecting over the clan area. It seemed whoever was speaking with the strange, mysterious voice was somewhere well hidden... or just in my mind. However, it felt too much 'real' to be one of my brain's tricks.

"Why don't you shut up? I don't need commentary from some coward who hides in the shadows" I growl. For an instance the darkness felt dim, almost like it cringed, but I shook that notion off. Shadows don't move not do they feel. It's most likely some cat who is trying to mess with me; most likely suspicious of my presence here in his 'beloved' clan. But still... how did he read my thoughts?

'It isn't hard,' the mysterious cat muttered. 'You just have to be special like me, that's all. It's not a talent; it's given to cats like me'

"And what specific type of cat are you?" I said. "You can't be so special; nothing is. There isn't such a mortal cat-"

'Who said I was mortal?'

I flinched, surprised by his response. What? So that thing is immortal? That means...

"Are you of StarClan or... the Dark Forest?" I say, squinting my eyes to maybe being able to see the tom in case if he let his guard down. Nothing showed... well maybe... maybe the shadows appeared to have moved even closer. But I highly doubted it.

The tom voice cackled in a surprisingly kindly manner. 'No, young cat! I am much different... maybe even greater.'

"Oh, how prideful you are-" I was about to say when I stopped, pondering at a thought. Wait, he said 'young tom'! Almost like he thinks I'm an ordinary cat... can't he read minds like he said? Or is it... is it that he can read minds only if he wants to?

'All I heard was the last sentence and yes; your right,' The tom meows, laughing at the last sentence. 'I can only read minds when I focus enough and I only did that because it seemed that If I didn't say anything, you would think yourself to death!'

I hissed, my claws extending far enough to where it touched the dirt under my paws. "Shut up an quite with your teasing, just who are you and what do you want?!"

The voice sighed, his expression sounding prideful, prankish, and all-powerful. It sickened me to think such a seemingly foolish tom would be as reckless as to make such an assumption that he was even close to being as great as StarClan or anything above. Mouse-brains, all of them. They aren't needed, truly; no one is. Even I can't bend this world to my will. Creatures die, time flows, and no one really cares. To think such a fox-dung apparently thinks the world needs him in order to survive; it violates all of my mental rules down to the core. Literally.

'I'm... someone special. Very special. A savior... of all.' The voice smirked. I felt the shadows merging with mine; the whole place covered in a thin, almost invisible layer of black. Now I was certain that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me... it had seemed that the shadows WERE in fact the creature... or at least a part of it.

"Special? A savior?" I questioned, smiling as I continued; feeling the empty presence creeping behind me. "Well, what kind of 'bright being' is a shadow; something so dark and vile?"

The shadows surrounding me appeared to have froze, immediately dimming, and becoming almost petrified-like in a sort of weird sense. Did I... 'hurt' this thing's feelings? I grinned at the thought, preparing to slid downhill so I could leave the high ground. Now I had a chance to leave without that creature saying anything else as crazy as being a 'savior of all'.

'You're not going-' The creature was about to continue when a she-cat exited the den and looked up at me, her eyes stunned, confused, and wary of my presence; all at the same time. The creature seemed to have quieted down and left, since the shadows felt a whole lot lighter now, and the she-cat was walking even closer to me. I slid down the high-land, meeting the ground with a fairly loud SLAM emitting from where I landed. The lovely white she-cat with tainting blue eyes and a fluffy tail flinched, seemingly worried I would wake the whole clan up with the racket I was making.

"W-Why..." The she-cat muttered/yawned, turning her head to the side; not wanting to look at my eyes. Her voice also seemed a little off; almost like he was shy or something "...are you here?"

"Oh, um..." I shyly speak, hoping I could continue this act for as long as I can (cause, sheesh, I really do hate being a fake!). "I woke up and couldn't go to sleep, sorry to bother you-"

"T-That's not what I meant..." She sighs. "I meant... why are you even here, loner?... shouldn't you be, like, I don't know, a loner... Don't you cats have like, codes at all? Don't you have rules?"

This was seriously angering me, this little kit's act. Who does she think she is to diss me off like this? I can't stand mouse-brains like her, and it's even worse now since I am sort of still angry at what the shadow cat was talking about. I don't want another cat body to be found dead so she better shut up...

The white cat was starting to talk a bit more aggressive; like she ACTUALLY thought she would get away with all those words. Oh, ho... what pretty white fur; too bad it needs to be changed to red...

"S-Since you're a loner, I bet you've been to all nasty places! Ew!" The white cat slightly growled, smirking at the same time.

I stayed silent, trying not to claw off her face.

"And-And the reason you've been alone was because you're a clumsy, stinking piece of fox-dung!"

Stay calm.

"You piece of vile-"

Stay calm.

"Inconsiderate-"

Stay calm.

"Filthy-"

Stay calm.

"-Deranged mutt who no one can even love!"

My body froze, my eyes staring at the ground with shock. My heart began to pound as my head began to whisper the unforgivable, tantalizing words from a forbidden time; my past. What...? No one... can love...me? Like, no one? No one can? But... can't I... can't they... can't... anyone...? Why? Why did such a cat... say such an awful thing...!

I broke out of my trance and hiss at her, my eyes a blazing green. I leaped on top of her with a speed I didn't think I was capable of and I placed my claws on her throat, feeling her gulp in absolute fear and horror. I forced myself to hold in my emerging smile that wanted I laugh at her enjoyable pain being the weaker one in this... 'fight'. It was hard, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Next time you make such crazy talk; I'll make sure your head will be the first thing in the morning rolling into the clan center; understood? And also, if you say a word about this; I'll make sure you'll get that as well as a whole lotta pain!" I said, my extended claws urging to slice her up. I held it back, since after all; i only wanted to scare her and that's was all. Fear, in fact, is worse then death once it's extreme enough. Fear and pain is the one thing that can never end.

She nodded drastically, her eyes petrified and her body quivering. I released her from my grasp and as she stood up, she dashed towards what I presumed was the rather small warrior cat den. Coward, I thought, what a filthy coward.

'Her words hurt, didn't they?'

I growled, refusing to answer to such a vile fool. I walked towards the clan leader's den while ignoring the senseless mouse-brain continuing on muttering little tainting words here and there. As I met by the entrance of the den, I stared down at the the now seemingly black and white lowly life form who called himself a 'leader' of this pitiful clan. Even though he seemed weak and vulnerable right now in my eyes, I knew better. I have been reaping souls for too long to think a cat like this was , in fact, I needed him. If I was to get what I wanted, I would need him. Even though... even though he-

The leader yawned, his eyes opening slowly to look up at me. His expression was a bit worried at first, but it slowly turned to a laughing pleasure. "Oh, heh-heh, didn't see you there... Dark! What is it you need-"

"I want to become a clan member!"

The leader was silent for a bit, surprised by this immediate response. "That... I can let you do but..."

"But what?" I said, trying not to sound too forceful and hateful. But it's was hard... I was sure a tint of anger passed through what I was saying.

"Well, our clan... isn't so fond of loners or other cats that aren't us..." The clan leader mumbled. I wanted to scratch him for his words. Didn't he want me to join before when he said 'come see me if you want to stay longer'? Or did he mean stay here as a loner? Whatever he meant, what he said was backwards to what he said before.

"I know, but please..."

"My name is Wildstar, Dark. Refer to me as that." He said. I nodded, wanting to growl at his rudeness.

"...Yes, Wildstar... anyway... I don't care if they accept me or not," I sternly say. "I just want to be a clan member."

"Oh, okay... well, don't expect to be loved and cherished!"

"I won't. I'm ready." I grin,

Wildstar sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll hold you a warrior ceremony; okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." I said. Now... now I can finish my purpose! Now I can kill that wretched tom! Finally, I can...!

But a voice... someone much purer... doesn't want me to do such a 'vile' thing...

I hear her every day. Every day I do, but I ignore it. I ignore her disgusting face every time I think of her. I ignore her stained, dirty fur as I feel the ghostly feel of her body. I ignore the smell... the smell of flies, rot, and death as I remember of her notable scent.

And to think; I thought her beautiful once upon a time ago.

*Author's note*

Hello mates! I know this is the second newish chapter that signaled my returned arrival, but I just want to say that I am back! Yay! (No one cares, do they? T-T).

This story in my opinion, though, shouldn't really even be continued. Compared to my other ideas, it's bland, simple, and is a total bore to write. But since I have nothing else to do and have no intention of making another WC fanfic for awhile now; might as well finish it!

Also; It most likely has some errors here in there that have slipped my eye. If you see any, please inform me!

p.s I know this seems self advertising but if anyone wants cover art/drawings for their WC story; I'm the one! This will be the last I message this!


End file.
